


jealousy

by doubledeepfried



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV)
Genre: Fluffy?, M/M, just some pwp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledeepfried/pseuds/doubledeepfried
Summary: With a nonchalant wave, Donghun went out the door with his dejected boyfriend left to fiddle with his sleeves. Chuckling to himself, he couldn’t help but to admit to himself…...that everybody loves Chan.





	jealousy

Nine hundred and ninety nine.

 

“Not even a thousand words yet,” Junhee muttered under his breath running a hand through his blond locks. He knew he shouldn’t have procrastinated but 2000-3000 word essays were not his forte. So, Junhee tucked the essay in the back of his mind until day before. He wouldn’t have even remembered if it wasn’t for Sehyoon at lunch asking if he could edit his essay. Now, Jun was stuck on a Friday night (who makes essays due on Saturdays) holed up in his apartment. 

 

“I can’t do this,” Jun grumbled as he got up stretching his arms in the air. He made his way to the fridge fishing out a strawberry milk that Chan left the other day. While he chugged it down, Jun heard the front door open and excitedly peered around the corner. “Hey you’re home ear-”

 

“Have you seen that red sweater I wore the other day? Chan needs it,” the brunette asked quickly as he scurried around the apartment. Sticking out his bottom lip in a pout, Jun followed his boyfriend Donghun picking up the sweater which was draped around the couch. Holding it out, Jun gave a look as the other immediately brightened flashing him a smile. 

 

“The guys are meeting up today?” Jun asked as Donghun nodded folding up the shirt and snatching Jun’s milk drinking the last sip. 

 

“Yeah Chan’s dance class was last minute cancelled so we’re getting chicken. Didn’t you see the group chat?” Donghun replied as he wiped his lips finally looking at his boyfriend properly. Shaking his head, Jun crossed his arms as he gestured to the laptop open to his unfinished essay. 

 

“I’ve been finishing that… before our movie night…” Jun started slowly as Donghun’s mouth formed a line. 

 

“Ah! I forgot about that...well we can move it tomorrow night right? You’re busy,” Donghun reached over to squeeze Jun’s hand and land a kiss on his cheek. “...and I’ve missed Chan so much.” At the mention of their younger friend, Jun made a face scrunching up his nose. 

 

“You  _ know _ … I’ve been struggling lots with this essay and I was HOPING to get some CUDDLES from my boyfriend,” Jun obviously hinted as Donghun only burst out in a laugh patting his shoulder. 

 

“I think I have five min- Oh that’s Chan.” Jun watched as Donghun took his vibrating phone out his pocket. Pouting more, Jun held Donghun’s hand tighter giving a sad face as Donghun chatted happily. “I’ll be right down!” Hanging up, Donghun turned back to Jun who only sighed letting go of his hand and crossing his arms again. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t love Chan more than me?” 

 

“I do love Chan more than you.” Gasping, Jun put a hand on his heart as Donghun chuckled whisking by,not without a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, before putting his shoes back on. With a nonchalant wave, Donghun went out the door with his dejected boyfriend left to fiddle with his sleeves. Chuckling to himself, he couldn’t help but to admit to himself…

 

...that everybody loves Chan. 

 

\---

 

Hours went by and Jun was FINALLY finishing his essay. He just had one last round of editing before he could actually send it in early at midnight. Jun contemplated if he could wake up early tomorrow and finish editing but he told himself he wouldn’t stop until Donghun got home. Secretly, he hoped his boyfriend would only spend an hour with the others so he could just procrastinate tomorrow on the essay. Except Donghun left at around seven and the clock read 11:45pm. Sighing, Jun grumbled to himself that Donghun must be having a great time with Chan, his beloved son. 

 

“I’m done. I’m wallowing up my sorrows in cup ramen,” Jun announced to no one shutting his laptop and casting it off to the side. He groggily got up trudging to the kitchen once again to cook up some noodles. Waiting for the water to boil, he leaned on the counter sighing when the door creak open. Setting the ramen cup aside, he dashed to the door stopping himself as Donghun was taking off his shoes and holding a plastic bag. 

 

“You’re that excited to see me?” Donghun asked lightly with a laugh as Jun shook his head holding his head up. 

 

“I-I only came to see if you brought chicken!” 

 

“Well it’s cold,” Donghun replied shoving the plastic bag into Jun’s arms. The blond’s expression softened as he made his way to the living room to eat. Donghun went to change his clothes as Jun opened the box poking at each piece before turning to the kitchen to warm up the remaining pieces. Once they were steaming, he rolled up his sleeves settling down back in the living room by Donghun’s side who was cozied up in his hoodie. When he leaned his head on Jun’s shoulder, the blond jumped slightly looking over at Donghun who he was supposedly (slightly) angry at. Nonetheless, he still dug into the chicken eating bit by bit as Donghun watched. Unconsciously, Jun laid his hand over Donghun’s, a habit he developed as they dated. He always rested his hand over the other’s waiting for Donghun to hold it. Usually it would only take a minute or two but this time  Donghun reached for one of the last  pieces of chicken. 

 

“You already ate!” 

 

“No I gave all my pieces to Chan.” With no reply from Jun, Donghun snatched a piece eating quietly peeking at Jun from time to time. Jun pulled away his hand to clean his other one. Usually he wasn’t jealous of their cheerful mutual friend but Donghun was always just so affectionate to Kang Yuchan. In fact, Donghun was  _ much _ more affectionate to everyone (even Sehyoon) despite Jun being his boyfriend. Of course they had their fair share of kisses and hugs but Donghun always seemed to tease Jun much more than the others. Maybe he was just being oversensitive or tired from his essay but for some reason he couldn’t get over all his jealous thoughts. 

 

Shaking his head, Jun compiled all the garbage taking it silently to the kitchen. As he made his way, he could hear Donghun turn watching his sulky movements. Jun shoved the take out box into the garbage a bit too roughly losing some pieces outside the bag. Groaning, he leaned down to pick them all up, dust his hands off when he threw the pieces back in the garbage and close the door with his foot causing the door to clattered loudly against the counter. 

 

He mumbled out that he was going to wash up for bed and paused for a moment for Donghun to reply. In return, he only got a hum from the brunette who got up to go to their shared bedroom. Scoffing lightly, Jun made his way quickly to the bathroom.

 

He seemed to move at rapid speed, moving his arm up and down especially fast when he brushed his teeth. It was like him to get so worked up. Usually Jun would just whine and hug Donghun’s side but today he was just frustrated. Maybe it was the side effects of not finishing his paper that mixed with jealousy were not a great combo. Sighing as he now gathered some water in his hands to wash his face, Jun decided he probably just needed a good night’s sleep. 

 

When Jun got to the bedroom, he immediately flopped into his spot by the wall next to his boyfriend who was still fiddling with his phone. After taking off his sweater and replacing it with a t shirt, the blond turned towards the wall pulling the covers to cover his whole body intending to sleep. After about a minute of silence, Donghun sighed getting up to wash up himself after glancing at Jun who shut his eyes tight. As Donghun shuffled to the bathroom, Jun felt a small pang of guilt. He knew when his lover was especially quiet that something was wrong. Both of them actually were the talkative type so whenever one of them were especially quiet, there were bottled up feelings just waiting to be said. It was just a matter of who broke the ice first. Fishing out his phone, Jun decided he couldn’t sleep just yet and caught up on all the fun his friends had without him. Distracted, he barely noticed Donghun’s presence when his boyfriend snuck in bed again. This time, Donghun curled his arms around Jun’s waist digging his face into the other’s back. 

 

“Jun.” Jun answered with a hum. “Are you jealous?” Choking on his spit, Jun looked over his shoulder the best he could at Donghun who lifted his head. Jun knew Donghun had sad eyes (they are tilted down naturally making Donghun always look like he is going to burst into tears) but from his stiff expression, Donghun was actually upset. To warm up the mood, Jun let out a fake chuckle shaking his head and turning back around. 

 

“N-No! Why would I be...?” 

“You got quiet. It’s never good whenever one of us is quiet,” Donghun replied as he held out one hand. Glancing down, Jun gave in taking the hand softly and intertwining their fingers. 

 

“Okay maybe I was… Just a little...I-It’s just you kept talking about that kid Kang Yuchan…” Donghun’s soft chuckle rung in Jun’s red ears as he realized just how childish he was being. Turning around fully, Jun played with their fingers quietly trying to get over his embarrassment. 

 

“Jun.” The blond lifted his head only to be met with Donghun’s lips. Sighing softly, Jun melted into the kiss reaching one hand up to cup Donghun’s cheek. It was if he was waiting forever for a loving kiss from the playful brunette. Smiling in the kiss, Donghun’s hands brought Jun’s waist close so they could feel each other that much closer. 

 

“I love you,” Donghun told the other when they finally caught their breaths. Breathing softly, Jun nodded then his bright grin spread across his cheeks. Jun leaned forward to sprinkle more kisses on Donghun’s cheeks now making the older grimace playfully. It was typical for Jun to just switch moods after one of Donghun’s kisses but at this moment, Jun felt overwhelmly happy that he burst out in affection. After another kiss on his cheek, Donghun lifted himself up swinging a leg over Jun’s body and sitting at the bottom of his abdomen. Jun lifted his eyebrow curiously while Donghun only leaned down to peck along his jaw to his lips. Biting his lip, Jun let Donghun pepper his skin with kisses going down his jaw to his neck. Donghun stopped at a spot just between Jun’s neck and jaw biting lightly and sucking a small red mark. Usually Jun would protest that the others were going to see. Except this time he wanted them to see. Besides, when he instinctively moved his hand up to stop his boyfriend, Donghun took his hand interlocking their fingers. 

 

“I want to show that you’re mine,” Donghun mentioned as he pulled away satisfied at his tiny mark. Laughing for the first time that night, Jun only nodded squeezing Donghun’s hand in approval. The kissing continued down Jun’s neck to his collarbones then to his chest after Donghun used his other hand to bunch the t shirt up at Jun’s neck. Temporarily, they let go of each other's hands so that Jun could remove his shirt but immediately held them together again when it was done. Donghun did his best kissing all parts of Jun’s chest stopping right above the nipples. 

 

“They’re always so cute,” Donghun commented making Jun laugh hiding his face with his hand. 

 

“Hyung you know I’m sensitive there,” Jun replied chuckling a bit more before whining when Donghun just blew on them lightly. He gave each perky nub a peck before sucking one rolling the other lazily with his other hand. Jun’s lips were getting red from biting them so much trying to muffle his moans the best he could. Since Donghun couldn’t hear the other, he stopped the nipple play looking up at Jun who peeked at him through his fingers. 

 

“I want to hear you,” Donghun said with almost a pout and Jun thought it was the cutest thing he had seen all day. Nodding as he didn’t know what else to say, Donghun went back to work settling himself in between Jun’s legs. He tugged the sweatpants and boxers down revealing Jun’s semi hard cock. Before paying attention to Jun’s manhood, he kissed along Jun’s thighs holding the ample muscle mass in his hands. He nipped and bit as much as he could making red marks with his hands and teeth. Drawing back, Donghun just stared at his red masterpiece grinning softly. Returning to the neglected length, Donghun gave a few pumps looking up at Jun’s reactions. 

 

“Fuck... “ Jun mumbled as he threw his head back when Donghun took his first experimental lick. After swirling his tongue once or twice around the tip, Donghun made a long stripe from the balls to the tip drawing out Jun’s higher pitch sounds. Satisfied with the reaction, he repeated the process as Jun’s fingers unconsciously tangled in his brown locks. While licking, Donghun’s head got moved slightly to Jun’s tip as the one laying down bucked up to Donghun’s lips. 

 

“P-Please just suck me off already,” Jun pleaded and without hesitation, Donghun wrapped his pink lips around the precum covered tip. Taking in more and more at a slow pace, Jun pushed Donghun’s head down almost making the older choke. Looking down at the startled noise Donghun made, Jun apologized quietly while the other shook his head hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head faster. Donghun used his hands to cover away part of Jun’s length he was missing providing the maximal pleasure to his boyfriend. 

 

Meanwhile, Jun was no longer hiding his moans little the small but sharp cries escape from his lips. His grip on Donghun’s hair got tighter as he was approaching his high. It also helped him from thrusting too harshly into the back of Donghun’s throat. However, Jun couldn’t risk one or two thrusts up causing the older to hold down his waist. 

 

“Are you close?” Donghun asked huskily when he pulled away with a pop. Whining, Jun nodded as he looked down at Donghun’s wet lips. However, before Donghun could go back down on his length, Jun pulled him giving a loving kiss. Molding into his lover’s arms, Donghun grinded his clothed bottom on Jun’s hard on causing a low groan out of the both of them. 

 

“Touch me,” Donghun whispered as they touched foreheads breaking the kiss. Flipping them over, Jun laid the other gently on his back pushing up the sweater to run his hands over Donghun’s skin. Jun didn’t hesitate to dive into Donghun’s perky nubs playing with them with his thumbs then sucking on each one. He relished in the sound of Donghun’s overwhelmed moans nipping lightly and pulling back the nipples just to get more moans out of the older. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ Jun just fuck me already,” Donghun grumbled out impatiently as Jun finally paused to fish out lube and a condom. Popping the lid open as Donghun pushed his pants and undies off, he hummed pouring an ample amount until his fingers were coated. Donghun already had his arms hooked under his legs spreading himself open for the other. 

 

“Eager aren’t we?” Jun commented as he rubbed his fingers on Donghun’s entrance making his boyfriend shiver from the coldness. 

“I just want to show that I want you so much…” Donghun reasoned making Jun’s heart (and dick) jump. Encouraged by the words, Jun slipped one finger in slowly reaching his hand out to hold Donghun’s. They haven’t had sex in a while and Jun wanted to make sure he didn’t hurt the other. Working his index finger in and out at a steady pace, Jun kissed along Donghun’s abdomen for comfort before he added in another finger. Donghun was a moaning mess blurting out variations of swears and Jun’s name. Already at two fingers, Donghun was pleading again for Jun to hurry up and just replace the fingers with his dick. 

 

“Hyung ride me,” Jun suddenly requested as he pulled the fingers out of Donghun’s hole. Sitting up, Donghun watched as Jun lathered whatever lube was left on his hard on and rolled on the condom. He leaned against the wall and opened his arms. “Let me hold you.” 

 

Chuckling, Donghun crawled over in only his sweater wrapping his arms around Jun’s neck. Jun’s hands went to his waist guiding Donghun slowly on his length. They both waited a moment for Donghun to adjust. Jun pecked all over Donghun’s face making the other grumble embarrassedly at his burning cheeks. When he was ready, Donghun tightened his arms more around Jun’s neck and steadily lifted himself up and down. 

 

The room filled with their matched moans. Jun kept his hands lingering on the skin under Donghun’s sweater. Donghun clinged the best he could to Jun’s body his fingertips peeking out from his sweater paws. The two kept a constant pace until Jun couldn’t handle it anymore. He thrusted up matching Donghun’s movements. 

 

“I’m close,” Jun mumbled after another kiss on Donghun’s lips. Humming, Donghun took one of Jun’s hands placing it on his length. 

 

“Wait for me. I want to cum together,” Donghun requested as Jun began stroking him off. The next few moments were fast paced with Jun’s swift hand movements and Donghun’s quickening bouncing. Despite telling the other to wait, Donghun released first raising up and cumming all over Jun’s palm. Panting softly, Donghun laid his forehead on Jun’s shoulder while the other squeezed in just a few more thrusts before releasing in the condom. Taking a few moments to rest, the couple shared another kiss but lazily. Both were out of energy but Jun took the effort to set Donghun down on the bed. He discarded the used condom and lifted himself to get a wet towel. He cleaned his hand and rubbed off any other cum off the already dozing off Donghun. Tapping his shoulder, Jun told his sleepy lover to move momentarily to get a new bed sheet on before the two finally curled up in bed. Pulling up the covers, Donghun shuffled as close as he could to Jun a smile on his lips. 

 

“See, I let you top today. Doesn’t that show just how much I love you?” Donghun teased lightly making Jun only scoff lightly. Jun shut up his boyfriend by kissing him for the nth time but it didn’t stop Donghun from giving him more jabs talking all about how pouty Jun was being earlier.

 

“Fine fine! I won’t  _ ever _ be jealous again...maybe!” Jun exclaimed hugged Donghun close while the other only snickered. The two rested in each other’s arms for a while bickering a bit more but also just making some midnight small talk. As their voices got more hushed, Donghun shut his eyes first.

 

“I love you...” 

 

“Yuchan?” Donghun shook his head lightly into the other’s shoulder tickling Jun’s skin with his laugh. 

 

“No...Park Junhee.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you liked it. I got inspired by the Dongjun vlive with 14 questions and 14 answers. I wish I wrote them bickering more but ><
> 
> hit up my cc!  
> https://curiouscat.me/tofusquish


End file.
